IBC 13 being revived with new TV shows
June 1, 2014 Back in the 80's, when there is Kapamilya, Kapuso and Kapatid yet, IBC-13 is the no.1 TV station in the country besting the other four other networks then in the local free channels (2, 4, 7 and 9). Jose Avellana, chairman of IBC and Boots Anson-Roa, president and CEO of IBC, declared last week during a recent press conference gathering at the Smart Araneta Coliseum. "IBC is keeping focused on providing the Filipino audiences with the best in entertainment - on Filipino talent as well." Top programs of Channel 13, which bannered Life Begins at 13 mantra back then, are Ora Engkantanda, Pinoy Thriller, T.O.D.A.S., Iskul Bukol, Chicks to Chicks, Takeshi's Castle, The Sharon Cuneta Show, Tarzan, See-True, Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino, Barrio Balimbing, Goin' Bananas, Hapi House, Sitak ni Jack, Loveliness, Sic O'Clock News and others. The top shows and popular stars of the network were just became a venue, government announcements and commercialized programs. Now, IBC-13's 54th anniversary as the primetime offerings: Janella in Wonderland, Maghihintay Sa'yo, Only Me and You, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, Tasya Fantasya, Joe D'Mango's Love Notes, Maya Loves Sir Chief, T.O.D.A.S., The Million Second Quiz, Born to be a Superstar, Dingdong n' Lani, PBA and NBA, and the Viva Tagalog movies (Viva Box Office and Sunday Sinemaks) as well as its news programs Express Balita and News Team 13. Starting tomorrow, June 2, a new line-up of shows will be presented to the viewing public for more interesting, quality, innovative, powerhouse, homegrown and wholesome programming in recent years. The Kapinoy Network continues on its competitive edge in the ratings race. The growth just can't be stopped. The station's upward trend continues. To be the number 3 network in the country. Asian Television Content Philippine Corporation (ATC), the much-awaited new content TV provider of IBC-13, will launch its top-notch TV programs tomorrow, June 2, as announced by its president and CEO, Engr. Reynaldo Sanchez. Among the TV programs to debut will be Hi-5, the popular educational children’s program created in Australia in 1999 has a new home. It reaches an estimated average weekly global audience of one million children as it is being broadcast in over 83 countries to educate our children through song and dance. ATC will bring it on free TV, from Mondays to Fridays, 5:30 p.m. to 6 p.m. on IBC-13 learning new things with the help of our puppets while entertained by the cast. Animalia, a fun and informative program which reveals the amazing world of animals and their interaction with people, from Monday, Tuesday and Thursday 5:30 to 6 p.m. The Big Planet is perfect for kids of all ages and explores different people, interesting places, weird inventions and strange animals from around the world. The telecast date is on June 7, from 6 p.m. to 6:30 p.m. on INN. Another program worth seeing is the action-packed hit series in Mexico La Teniente (The Lieutenant). It’s a story of conspiracy with equal doses of thriller and melodrama. TV audiences will be amazed by its scenic shots using an array of helicopters, boats and planes. La Teniente (The Lieutenant) premiered in June 7 and airs on Saturday nights from 6 to 6:45 p.m. ONE Fighting Championship (ONE FC) is the Asia’s largest mixed martial arts show at its best featuring the best fighters and our very own Ana Julaton a.k.a. The Hurricane, the first Filipina boxer to win the women’s WBO Super Bantamweight and IBA Super Bantamweight World Championships. She won in the recent May is ONE FC: Rise of Heroes fight against Egyptian Kickboxing Champion AyaSaeid Saber. “It’s absolutely mixed martial arts at its best. Making it stronger than ever,” as stated by Randy Topacio, ATC VP for sales and marketing at its prime. It will now airs Saturday nights from 11 p.m. to 12 midnight. Another sports-oriented show is Football Fanatics that highlights new players and legends of football, coaches, clubs, stadia, merchandise and controversies. It will be shown Monday to Friday from 11 to 11:30 p.m. When the telenovela fever on Philippine free TV as IBC has made a comeback to primetime telenovelas via The Two Sidea of Ana and La Teniente. (IBC aired the telenovelas including Maria del Ciel''o, ''Carita de Angel and Por Un Beso as well as Maria Isabel, Rosalinda, Amor Bravio and La Madrastra). Two Sides of Ana is a compelling drama of tragedy, revenge and love story. It will air Mondays to Fridays, from 6 p.m. to 6:30 p.m. Gadgets & Gizmos airing this Monday, Tuesday and Thursday at 8 p.m. on INN. It is an exciting half an hour series that will amaze audiences as they discover the awesome gadgets in the world. Other interesting programs to watch out for are: Beyond Stardom, which focuses on what the stars do in between takes to know more about your favorite Hollywood stars and learn how the stars started their career, their lifestyles, fashion statements and more. The telecast date will be on June 7, from 7:30 p.m. to 8 p.m. on the network's UHF news network INN. There is Cultural Flavors (Saturdays 6:30 to 7 p.m.), a 30-minute cooking tour that takes viewers around the world one dish at a time without leaving the kitchen. Boost will be shown on Saturday nights starting at 7 p.m. on INN. It is an informative and empowering half hour show containing all the essential ingredients for achieving that perfect healthy balance. Fame (Sundays 8:30 p.m.) and Fashion Memoir (Sundays 9:30 p.m.) cater to viewers who are more into famous personalities in Hollywood and fashion entertainment. The latest Kantar Media reported IBC-13 remained a strong No. 3 in viewership, below ABS-CBN retained is No. 1 and GMA-7 is No. 2. In this survey during the period which I got via fax says that IBC-13 ranked in 25.4% audience share and 21.6% ratings against ABS-CBN's 47.8% audience share and 39.5% ratings, and GMA-7's 34.4% audience share and 30.7% ratings.